wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental spirit
The elemental spirits (aka the spirits of nature or nature spirits) are primordial elementals and the "gods" of shamanism. They are the source of the Shaman's powers and the origin of their knowledge. The shamans call upon the power of the elements, which will only be granted if it suits the purpose. The Spirits are neither patron deities, such as Elune, nor are they a force to be tapped, such as the arcane. Rather, they are cosmic partners. These spirits are by nature chaotic and destructive, but also capable of reasoning and clever actions. The Earthen Ring was actually formed to keep the elemental spirits in check. They work to prevent the elemental forces from wreaking havoc, otherwise, the world would be in danger. The group works hard to pacify the elementals, thus ensuring they do not cause trouble in the world. Nature Range As related by Nobundo, the Spirits are universal, existing upon all worlds which bear life. They stretch across the Void to these worlds, connecting them in ways unperceived by mortals. There are however, many worlds where the Spirits have no power, because true life does not exist on those worlds that have been consumed by the Burning Crusade. Alignment The Spirits care nothing of the battle between order and chaos, and have only a passing interest in the conflict of good and evil . Their role is one of cosmic balance , and the shamans are the mortal maintainers of that balance. Recently, however, the Spirits appear to have taken sides: With the Burning Legion rampaging across the universe, the Spirits have revealed the secrets of shamanism to races who oppose the Burning Crusade; of Azeroth's inhabitants, the orcs, the trolls, the tauren, and the draenei, amongst others, may become shamans. All of these races hold a sense of balance and are dedicated to stopping the Legion from consuming their world. = Spirits = Orcs and tauren believe that plant-spirits, nature-spirits and earth-spirits exist, and that everyone must treat these spirits with respect. One who denies the reality of nature spirits severs her connection with the earth. Tauren culture Earth Mother See Earth Mother. Tauren practice animism by revering a spirit they call the Earth Mother. The Earth Mother is the tauren ideal of all the spirits of nature. The Earth Mother lives in the rivers, trees, plains and mountains of Azeroth. She is the embodiment of nature. All lesser nature spirits come from the Earth Mother, and return to her upon death. While individual spirits represent a particular location, animal or object, such as the spirit of a single tree, or the spirit of a valley, the Earth Mother represents the land. River-spirits, sea-spirits, tree-spirits, rock-spirits and animal spirits all reflect one facet of the Earth Mother. She is everywhere life and nature is. The only spirits separate from the Earth Mother are the spirits of sentient creatures. When a tauren says life is sacred, he’s talking about a kind of spiritual energy that permeates the natural world. The Earth Mother represents that big spirit, and little spirits all inhabit rocks, trees and the like. That’s why the tauren don’t like mining and deforestation; it disrupts all those spirits and disrupts the Earth Mother. Orc Culture Orcs have a less organized philosophy than Tauren; they see all spirits as individuals connected in a greater whole, like members of a great clan. Spirit of the Earth The Earth is called upon to help crops grow and destroy enemy strongholds. It is warm and nuturing in personality, as well as a firm and persistent presence. Its voice is deep and slow. Spirit of the Air/Wind The Wind may grant a gentle breeze to a trading ship or a violent tornado. It was the wind who answered the prayers of Nobundo. Personality-wise, Wind is generally calm and talkative, endlessly whispering in the ears of the Shaman. At other times it can be as forceful and powerful as Fire. *Storm spirits, elemental spirits found in the Elemental Plane, and summoned as Lightning Guardians by Shamans. Spirit of the Flame/Fire Fire is the most outwardly destructive though it has lighter sides such as a hearth or candle. Under its domain, shamans can call on the aid of heat, flame, and lighning. The Fire is also the granter of visions, thus Far Seers scry using campfires. Fire tends to be the most unpredictable and undisciplined of the elements, barely deigning to speak to even seasoned Shamans unless it wishes to. Its voice is usually loud, passionate and rumbling, prone to outbursts. Spirit of Water A Speaker of the Sky can spirits of natural objects, including the spirits of water. The nourishing element can quench the thirst of a weary traveler or drown an army. Water tends to be least affected by severe cataclysms, adapting quickly. Water is perhaps the most personable of the Elements; calm, clear and possessing a wry sense of humor and mirth. Spirit of the Wilds The most nebulous and complex of the Spirits is the Wilds. In fact, no one is entirely certain of what the Wilds represent. It seems to embody the living souls of all living things, from the most humanoids, to animals to plants and even stones. The Wilds is by far the best friend and greatest enemy of the shaman; the Wilds can heal broken bodies and even restore beings to life... but only if it suits the balance. It is the Wilds that can make the shaman think he is a god - and show him that he's still mortal. Pandaren culture Notes *A shaman can learn to capture an elemental spirit within a weapon he wields. A shaman can imbue a weapon with either flames or frost. *Ancient tauren shaman learned the secret of channeling nature spirits into creatures to boost their abilities or grant them temporary physical changes. Category:Elementals Category:Eternals Category:Lore